vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus (Supernatural)
Summary Cuthbert Sinclair was a former member of the Men of Letters, he was named "Master of Spells" soon after his initiation, and went on to design most of the warding that was used in the Bunker. He was also a mentor to Henry Winchester, teaching him how to use spells against his enemies. Eventually, his proposed projects for the Men of Letters in his last few years as a part of the organization were rejected by the leadership for being eccentric and irresponsible. This eventually lead to his complete separation from the Men of Letters in April 1956 and narrowly missing the massacre in 1958. After the separation Cuthbert took the name "Magnus" and began collecting supernatural paraphernalia, spells, as well as keeping a "zoo" of monsters in a magically hidden fortress in the middle of the woods. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C physically. At the very least 8-C with magic, potentially Low 7-B with magic. Name: Cuthbert Sinclair, Magnus Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Man of Letters (Formerly), Master of Spells Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics (Up to Superhuman with magic amplification), Extensive Magical Knowledge, Skilled Manipulator, Charismatic Persuasion, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, BFR, Forcefield Creation, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Control, Invisibility, Intangibility, Thermokinesis, Telekinesis, Time Travel, Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Immortal Killing, Summoning, Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Paralysing of others, Sleep Inducement, likely many others (said to have "a spell for damn near everything") Attack Potency: Likely Street level physically (As a former Man of Letters, should be comparable to Henry Winchester and thus superior to Sam and Dean). At the very least Building level (He was deemed a Master of Spells soon after his initiation, should be naturally above the likes of Rowena), potentially Small City level (One of the strongest magic users in the whole series, could be somehow comparable to Lily Sunder) with magic. Can ignore conventional durability with Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and likely some others. Speed: Likely Peak Human. Up to Subsonic+ movement speed with Supersonic reactions with magical amplification (Captured many monsters and supernatural creatures to his zoo, which had at least two vampires and a shapeshifter. Should become at least comparable to Astaroth) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human. Striking Strength: Likely Street Class. Potentially up to Small City Class Durability: Likely Street level. At the very least Building level, potentially Small City level with shields and protective charms (None of the Men of Letters' attempts to break his ward spell was suceed. Also created most of the Bunker's wards, which cannot be broken even by angels) Stamina: High Range: Several Kilometers with Certain Spells, Planetary with Teleportation Intelligence: Genius level magical knowledge (Deemed a Master of Spells soon after he was initiated into the Men of Letters). Very skilled manipulator and strategist. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Overconfidence Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Willpower Reducing Spell Magnus can use this spell to begin brainwashing a person, robbing him of his free will. This spell was a difficult one and he admitted it would take lots of sessions before he fully got Dean under his control. However, that's because of Dean's indomitable will. The spell is in Latin: : Mentem tuam ac voluntatem adsumo. After the spell was recited, the target's drained of all attitude or emotion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Status Effect Users